Red and Green
by amandamelosa
Summary: Duduk di meja terpisah tidak membuat kami berpisah.


Disclaimer: Semua punya JKR. Ini ceritanya kelas 1. Iseng lagi istirahat terus ga sengaja buat ini oTL

* * *

Waktu itu Jumat sore.

Masih bau musim gugur, yang tidak jarang membuat pipiku membeku dingin. Terlebih sore, saat matahari memilih untuk menyerah, dan menyinari sisi dunia yang lain. Memang enaknya menyelimuti diri dengan selimut tebal sambil membaca buku, apalagi tugas-tugasku belum banyak. Tetapi aku memilih keluar sore itu, sambil menyelempangkan erat syal merah-emas di sekitar leherku untuk menahan dingin.

Kukira sore yang dingin ini tidak terlalu ramai, tetapi beberapa murid berkoloni dengan kelompoknya di sisi Danau Hitam. Ternyata beberapa manusia lebih senang menikmati visualnya dengan menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam. Kukira hanya aku saja.

Dengan ringan aku berlari kecil mendekatkan pandanganku pada pemandangan sore ini. Ada rasa tidak nyaman karena saat yang lainnya berkumpul, aku hanya berdiri sendirian menatap langit. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku dengan pandangan menilai, seakan mencemooh diriku sebagai seorang junior kelas satu yang tidak memiliki darah penyihir, berdiri sendirian di sisi danau.

Seakan-akan ada yang mendengar perasaan tidak nyamanku, seseorang berdiri di sampingku. Tanpa sebuah sapaan ia berdiri begitu saja, dan saat aku menoleh untuk menatap siapa yang berdiri, aku tersenyum. Seminggu rasanya kami tidak bertemu.

"Sev."

Seminggu sudah berlalu, dan ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Severus di luar kelas. Perasaanku saja tetapi sepasang matanya tidak sekuyu dulu, pipinya sedikit memerah, dan nampak kesegaran di bibirnya yang terbiasa kering. Walaupun ia masih sama, hanya membalas sapaanku dengan senyuman.

"Hogwarts menyenangkan?" Tentu, harus aku yang memulai percakapan.

"Ya, menarik," ujarnya singkat, matanya bergerak-gerak seakan-akan ia tengah mencari sesuatu yang hendak ia bicarakan. "Aku berniat mengerjakan tugas Profesor Slughorn tadinya, sampai aku melihat kau keluar kastil."

Ramuan, pelajaran yang menyenangkan. Profesor Slughorn memberi 20 poin untuk Gryffindor karena aku berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku sudah mengerjakan tugasnya, ngomong-ngomong."

Sedikit pergerakan mimik, raut wajah Severus agak berubah. Sepasang alisnya tiba-tiba menurun dan sepasang matanya seakan mengungkapkan kekesalan karena aku telah mendahuluinya dalam mengerjakan tugas. Senyumku tipis, mengungkapkan kemenangan karena aku sudah mengerjakan tugas itu terlebih dulu daripada dirinya. Severus memang temanku, tetapi aura persaingan itu tetap terasa. Memang tidak seharusnya terbangun dinding persaingan, tetapi kami tidak bisa memungkirinya.

Aku segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kecongkakanku dengan menatap individu di sekitar kami. Mereka berkoloni berdasarkan asrama. Sedangkan aku di sini berdiri dengan seorang Slytherin. Kemudian aku mendekati Severus selangkah lebih dekat, dan menjalin jari-jariku di sela-sela jari Severus. Severus bergerak defensif, tetapi dengan canggung ia mempererat jalinan tangan kami.

Ini tanda bahwa baik aku dan Severus tidak memiliki masalah. Kami tidak seperti yang lain, yang memisahkan diri karena terpisah oleh warna syal asrama. Aku dan Severus berteman, dan status darah bukan pemisah.

Tetapi pembeda itu ada.

"Bagaimana rasanya, menjadi Gryffindor?" tanya Severus.

"Menyenangkan. Gryffindor sangat bersemangat. Aku suka suasana yang bersemangat seperti itu."

"Aku jamin kau akan jauh lebih suka jika berada di Slytherin. Kami juga..." Severus, seperti biasa membuat jeda setiap kali mencari kata. "...bersemangat."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Kurasa aku akan lebih suka di Gryffindor sampai kapanpun."

"Begitu?" kudengar Severus menghela napas. "Ya, kuharap kau tidak akan besar kepala seperti kebanyakan anak-anak Gryffindor di sana."

Sontak aku melepas genggaman tanganku dari Severus, dan aku memberikan tatapan tidak suka karena ucapannya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil memutar bola mata.

"Maafkan aku Lil," Severus memang cepat bereaksi dengan perubahan sikapku. "Tentu, kau tidak akan seperti mereka. Ya kan?"

"Oh Sev, dengan bertanya berarti kau meragukanku," ujarku kesal. "Kau tahu, kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan si sombong Potter itu." Mata kuyu Severus terbelalak, dia tampak tersinggung. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, kuteruskan ucapanku. "Si Potter itu perusak. Gryffindor fanatis. Membenci Slytherin tanpa alasan. Dan aku muak... sa-ngat mu-ak mendengarkan setiap ocehannya mengenai kebencian tidak berdasar pada Slytherin. Dan kau tahu Sev..." aku menghadap Severus dan menatap sepasang mata kumbang kelamnya, "...dengan memiliki kesempatan bertemu denganmu aku tidak ingin mendengar lontaran ungkapan stereotip seperti yang sering diungkapkan si Potter itu. Tapi rasanya kau tidak ada bedanya."

Severus menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku..." Severus bergerak salah tingkah. "...tidak Lil. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku janji."

"Benar? Kau sudah berjanji yah, Severus Snape?"

"Ya."

Langit bertambah kelam. Beberapa anak-anak mulai meninggalkan danau hitam dan kembali ke kastil. Sedangkan aku masih bersama Severus, sahabatku dari Slytherin. Severus menatapku, dan aku menyambar tangannya, "Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kastil, Sev!" dan menarik tangannya untuk berjalan bersamaku menuju kastil.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam kastil menatap kami dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetapi aku dan Severus terus melangkah menuju aula besar bersama, selayaknya dua bocah yang baru saja berteman. Saat memasuki aula besar, langkah kami terhenti. Aku menatap Severus dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Severus hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kami melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan tersenyum sedih karena harus berpisah. Severus ke meja Slytherin, dan aku ke meja Gryffindor.

Itu bukan kendala. Duduk di meja terpisah tidak membuat kami berpisah.

Ya, kan?


End file.
